Ideas no escritas
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Como lo dice el titulo. son una serie de ideas que fuero enviadas ya sea por algunos fans o que yo mismo tuve. Pero que por diversos motivos no he podido escribir y me gustaría que pase a darle una mirada en caso de que alguien quiera darles una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero con una nueva historia...**

 **Nah.**

 **Bueno, casi.**

 **Esta es una nueva sección que he abierto ya que tengo muchas ideas para fics. Las cuales no puedo escribir.**

 **Ya sea por falta de tiempo, que tengo demasiadas historias o que simplemente no es lo mío.**

 **Los que quieran que les cree una trama o algo para un fic pueden mandarme un PM. Por ejemplo si quieren una temática tal o quieren incluir elementos tales en algo.**

 **Con esto dicho. Solo me queda ir dejando la información y detalles correspondientes para la creación de las historias, así como los limitantes, claro. Si no sería una locura.**

 **Si ven algo que les guste o quieran adoptar una de estas ideas deben mandarme un PM y lo discutiremos allí.**

 **Ah, y por último. Estoy dispuesto a dar en adopción, algunas de mis historias. Si les interesa alguna/s mándenme un PM y hablamos.**

 **Hay algunas que obviamente no voy a dar en adopción.**

 **Esto lo hago principalmente ya que siento que hay historias que tienen potencial. Pero que están limitadas por mí.**

 **Ya que no puedo continuarlas. O simplemente no puedo actualizarlas.**

 **Dejando ya eso de lado y entendiendo esto.**

 **Vamos con las historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre del Fic: Hijo del hielo.**

 **Fandoom: High school DxD.**

 **Contestación de un PM de un usuario que me ha preguntado si podría incluir elementos de God Of War 5 en alguna de mis historias. Esta idea surgió a base de eso.**

 **Sinopsis...**

 **Nuestro protagonista es hijo de una Jotun (Gigante de hielo) y un humano. Él ha vivido la primera mitad de su vida en Jotunheim pero luego se mudó a Midgard cuando enfermo. Cuando su madre fallece él se impone la misión de llevar sus cenizas a su tierra natal, y esparcirlas en lo más alto de su tierra. Pero su padre no puede acompañarlo ya que moriría por el frio.**

 **Pero para llegar a su tierra natal debe pasar por Asgard. Lugar en el cual Odin le concede el permiso de pasar, pero por unas maquinaciones del padre de todos, Rosswise tiene que acompañar al protagonista.**

 **Las cosas se complican cuando 2 de los hijos de Thor se enteran que Issei era mitad Gigante. Esto hace que ambos comienzan a darle caza, aun si es que la valkiria esta en medio.**

 **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el Cannon y no tiene relación con las Facciones. Solo Asgard y los Reinos.**

 **El protagonista NO ES KRATOS.**

 **Esto se debe a un antecedente con todos los fics cross de God Of War y DxD. Tienen a fallar como fics o simplemente lo hacen muy Op. Tanto que no tiene gracia.**

 **Solo estaría usando su hacha. Leviathan como en el jugo.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque me apetece. Porque quiero. Y porque puedo.**

 **Nah. XD**

 **Y saben cómo va, si les interesa algunas de las que pueden surgir manden un PM. Y díganme porque debería cederles estas historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre del Fic: a su elección.

Fandoom: FATE y DC

Es más un concepto más que nada, SHAZAM, el mortal más poderoso, campeón de los dioses, dotado con las capacidades de los héroes míticos, debe pelear contra los héroes que lo dotan con sus poderes

En el mundo de Fate/kaleid, la magia tiene serias distorsiones en su flujo en la ciudad de fuyuki, una ligada a los héroes míticos, por lo que los poderes de Shazam se ven menguados, por lo que deberá cooperar con las Mahou shoujo para recuperar sus poderes y salvar al mundo

Shazam guarda mucha relación con los conceptos de una magical girl, por lo que habrían similitudes, pero… la relación será Billy Batson, un niño de un Comic y Yllya, una chia de un manga, habrán diferencias

Por supuesto esto tiene muchos puntos flojos, pero yo opino que por eso la historia es flexible

Si la idea le interesa a alguien más o menos, siempre se puede negociar los detalles

 **Eso es todo por Hoy**

 **Bye**


End file.
